


Hot

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hot Weather, Other, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Who would have thought such a hot and miserable day would bring you closer together?





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> It is disgustingly hot where I live right now and it kind of inspired this piece. Enjoy some shenanigans with the chocobros.

Dear god was it hot today. The sun was beating down on your back as you sluggishly tried to keep up with your friends. It was always hot near Lestallum but today it had reached its peak in terms of heat. It was the hottest day of the year and you were stuck on a hunting mission with the gang. You wished you never agreed to go with them.

You were trekking your way back to the Regalia near the Chocobo outpost. You had cleared out the unwanted pests and you honestly felt like you were going to pass out. The heat was unbearable and you were running on fumes. You were tired, sore, hungry and worst of all you were hot and sweating in bad places. You looked miserable and you felt exactly how you looked.

You weren’t the only one that was suffering. Prompto and Noctis had complained many times by now. Honestly, you stopped counting after the fifth time one of them opened their mouths to voice their opinion. You waddled your way through the thick undergrowth of the forest, flies buzzing around your head as you swatted them away. You felt the sweat gather at the back of your neck as you kept walking and it made you uncomfortable. Not even the trees could hide you from the sun’s wrath.

You took another sip from your flask but you tried to save as much as you could. There was still a long way to go before you would reach the Regalia and you did your best to save as much water as you could. The water used to be cold as it washed down your throat but now it had gone lukewarm. Your nose crinkled in distaste but you kept drinking it. Noctis let out a loud sigh at the front of the group, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Damn it’s hot” he complained.

“Then take your shirt off” Gladio responded, flicking a stray strand of hair out of his face.

Noctis gave the big man an incredulous look. “And walk around like you? No way.”

Gladio smirked. “What? Afraid to show off your scrawny body?”

“Hey, I got muscle” Noct snapped before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “You just can’t see it” he mumbled.

You couldn’t help yourself as you laughed at their playful banter. Being around these boys certainly kept you entertained. The dark haired Prince felt his face heat up in embarrassment. A knowing smirk danced across Gladio’s face.

“Or are you afraid to do it in front of Y/N?” Gladio ventured.  

“What? No!” Noctis barked, his cheeks going a darker shade of red.

Gladio chuckled in response before you piqued up with a loud and irritated sigh.

“Guys it’s too hot to be arguing” you whined. “Let’s just focus on getting out of here.”

Both the males fell silent as they took your advice. Well it was true; everyone wanted to get the hell out of here. You hoped Ignis knew where he was going. He had fallen silent for a while now and he seemed to be concentrating. You hoped the sun hadn’t cooked his brain. Every now and then he had to pause to take his glasses off and wipe them with a cloth. You felt a little sorry for Specs. Even his eyeballs were sweating that had to be hard for the man. As you were wandered through the thick underbrush, you felt Prompto lightly tap your shoulder, trying to gain your attention.

“What is it?” you asked, turning to the blond.

“Do you hear that?” he asked softly.

You both stopped in your tracks as you shot Prompto a confused look, a frown tugging at your lips. Your eyes scanned the area, straining your ears for any peculiar sound. You weren’t sure what you were listening out for. All you could hear was the sounds of the crickets chirping and Noctis complaining at the head of the group.  

“Hear what?” you inquired.

“I think I can hear running water.”

Prompto was silent for another few seconds as he seemed to be contemplating something. He gave a decisive nod before curling his fingers around your wrist.

“Come on let’s go find it.”

“Hey wait!” you exclaimed as you were suddenly pulled off the path.

The other three stopped when they heard you yelling and with a heavy sigh they went after you to make sure Prompto wasn't going to get you two in any sort of trouble. You tried to keep up with the blond as he eagerly searched the woods for any body of water. You don’t know what was guiding him. You still couldn’t hear the sound of running water but Prompto was determined to find the source. He followed the sounds and eventually you made it to a small clearing in the dense forest. Your eyes lit up as you cheered and hugged Prompto tightly.

You were so glad Prompto had decided to follow his instincts. He had led you to a large riverbed, the sound of water trickling down the rocks like a sweet melody to your ears. The waters were crystal clear and looked so inviting, like the water was calling out your name, just begging you to test the waters. You turned to Prompto and shared a look with him. Without a word you quickly took off your shoes and socks before diving into the water. You felt relief wash over you as you submerged yourself in the water’s cold embrace. You stayed under until the need for oxygen burned in your lungs and you had to swim up for air. You broke the surface just in time to hear Prompto follow right after you.

“WOOHOO!” he screamed as he dived into the water.

The water rippled before Prompto came up, gulping for air. You both looked at each other and laughed heartily before swimming around the area, enjoying the cold waters. This was a lucky find and you were so happy and relieved to find a large body of water. You didn’t care if there were monsters in here it was just felt so damn good against your heated skin. It was a well needed reprieve from the stinking heat.

Noctis, Ignis and Gladio finally caught up to the two of you to find you frolicking in the water. Prompto waved to them, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Come on in guys!” he called. “The water is great.”

“Oh hell yeah!”

Gladio didn’t need to be told twice as he took off his shoes and shirt and dove straight into the waters head first. Ignis was a bit more reluctant but with a small sigh he took of his shoes and glasses and joined the others. You found it amusing that even Ignis didn’t care if he got his nice clothes wet. Even he needed a break from the heat. You laughed as you watched the boys play fight with each other Gladio almost tackling the other two as he pounced on them. You turned to Noctis who was still at the shore and waved him over.

“Come on Prince! Time to get wet!” you called.

“I’m coming!” Noct responded as he started taking off his shoes.

He was taking a bit too long for your liking so you decided to get out and help him. As Noctis took off his boots he saw your shadow cross over him. He looked up and saw you smiling down at him, offering your hand.

“Come on Noct.”

He gladly took your outstretched hand as you pulled him to his feet. You kept smiling, holding onto him tight as you took a step back. You grinned as you fell back into the water, taking Noct with you. You absolutely loved the look on his face when you both resurfaced from the waters. It was priceless. Noctis playfully glared at you before splashing you with water. You giggled before splashing him back.

This went on for a few minutes before he tackled you under the water. You heard him yelp in surprise when you grabbed his ankle and took him under with you. You made sure to hold onto him when he went back up for air just in case he tried to push you under again. He went slightly red in the face at your close proximity but he didn’t push you away. You giggled wrapping your arms around his neck.

It didn’t help how you were both crushing on the other. Your time with the Prince was precious to you and you loved hanging out with the other guys. Going on this adventure was something you were going to cherish for the rest of your life. As you stared into his clear eyes, you couldn’t help but lean closer to him. Noctis mirrored your actions, his arms holding your waist as your lips came closer.

Your lips barely touched before you were tackled underwater by an overenthusiastic blond. You quickly broke to the surface, feeling your face heat up in anger and embarrassment. Gladio roared with laughter, clutching his sides because he was the one who launched Prompto at the two of you. Before you could stop yourself you turned your anger on him.

“You ass!” you shouted. “You ruined the moment!”

Noctis and Prompto came back up for air, the blond laughing at the dejected look on the Prince’s face. His laughter was smothered as Noctis pushed him back underwater, trying to make him suffer as payback. Gladio swam over to you and grabbed you in a bear hug.

“I’m sorry” he chuckled. “But I couldn’t waste the opportunity.”

You pouted. “I forgive you” you muttered before slapping his shoulder. “You’re still an ass though.”

Gladio laughed in response before setting you down. Noctis swam back over to you after he made sure that Prompto had suffered enough under his wrath. The five of you stayed in the waters for a little while, happily soaking the rest of the day away in the waters. Eventually you all had to get out and head back to the outpost. You all gathered your things and went back to the Chocobo outpost.

When Wiz caught sight of all of you, he had a good laugh. You all didn’t have spare clothes with you so you had to walk back to the outpost drenched head to toe. He offered you towels to dry off, a warm meal and a place to stay for the night. None of you were going to say no to such an appealing offer.

You sighed in content as you changed into your fresh, clean clothes and settled down outside with the Chocobos. Your afternoon dip had cooled you right down and as it started getting dark the heat eventually started to leave with the sun. It had been a good day today despite the heat. You cleared some local pests out and got good pay out it. You also had fun with the guys and you smiled at the memory of almost kissing Noctis.

You pet the baby Chocobo curled up in your lap, your thoughts wandering as you stared into the clear night sky. Your thoughts were interrupted when you saw Noctis take a seat beside you.

“Hey” he greeted.

“Hey” you smiled.

The Chocobo that had been settled in your lap decided it was his time to leave. He jumped out of your lap, ruffled his golden feathers and started to waddle away, happily chirping as he joined the other chicks. You watched him go before you turned your attention back to Noctis when he suddenly cleared his throat. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Listen about earlier…”

“We didn’t get to kiss properly” you mused.

Noctis stared at you for a few, awkward seconds before he chuckled. “Yeah, I guess we didn’t.”

You turned to him and you both leaned in for a proper kiss. His lips were so soft and his hair tickled your cheeks as he pressed his lips to you. Your eyes fluttered from the sensation and a small hum reverberated in your throat. You parted and smiled warmly at him, your eyes shimmering with adoration.

 _Snap_.

You both turned at the sudden flash of the camera. Prompto was standing a few feet away, grinning like an idiot with the camera in his hands.

“You two make the cutest couple.”

You laughed as Noctis started yelling at Prompto to go away. Well he was right; the two of you were a cute couple. Who would have thought such a hot and miserable day would bring you closer together?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I didn't realise that this was over 2000 words long. I really let it get away from me. Whoops...


End file.
